Dogs often sense an oncoming thunderstorm before humans do. Some dogs show a fear of thunderstorms that borders on terror. These dogs exhibit signs of anxiety upon the approach of a storm, such as pacing, panting, hiding or getting under things. They seek shelter in bathrooms or around pipes. They try to get near their master for comfort. Their behavior resembles that of a phobia. Veterinarians sometime prescribe tranquilizer-type medications for dogs who respond this way to thunderstorms. Behavior modification therapy, counter conditioning or desensitization style treatment has often been recommended, but these treatments are extensive and minimally effective. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a means to reduce the stress and soothe these animals during that period surrounding thunderstorms.
The present invention is based upon the hypothesis that dogs sense and respond to a buildup of static electricity prior to and during a thunderstorm. Accordingly, a cape which contains an electrically conductive lining comprised of material containing metallic threads discharges the dog""s fur and provides a shield against static charge, thus reducing their fear.
When placed on the dog prior to and during a thunderstorm, the cape reduces the aberrant behavior of the dog. The inventor believes, from observation of dogs that have worn the present invention, that previously assumed reinforcers such as sound, lightning, rain, temperature change, humidity change, barometric pressure change are secondary to the primary reinforcer, which is the buildup of a static charge.